Lanzato
Lanzato is a BakuNano in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It is Wolfurio's BakuNano. Information Description Lanzato consists of a spear and a shield that grants its user defensive and offensive advantages, simultaneously. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In'' A Royale Pain, it made its first appearance when Wolfurio appeared to fight against Mechtogan Silent Strike alongside Boulderon. They were able to hold him back but it later escaped. In Mind Search, it was used by Rafe to try to get Wolfurio to defeat Horridian and his BakuNano Aeroblaze. He was doing fine until Bolcanon, Krakenoid, and their BakuNano appeared. He was later saved by Infinity Trister. He then battles against Braxion and he was able to hold Braxion back a little bit while Boulderon went for the flag but in the end, it was defeated along Wolfurio. Lanzato appeared again in ''True Colors, and defeated a large number of Chaos Bakugan. Lanzato appeared in'' Dangerous Beauty'' and was refered to "Spear Aiges". It appeared in Behind the Mask and Interspace Armageddon. Game Lanzato was released in wave 2. Trivia *What is unique about this BakuNano is it is comprised of two individual units. All Battle Gear and almost all BakuNano known right now are comprised of a single unit. The only other BakuNano consisting of two units are Orehammer and Hammermor. *Strangely, in A Royale Pain, the shield part of Lanzato unleashed an attack while the spear part used a defensive ability. *On its Special Ability on Bakugan Dimensions, the two extensions on the shield are left out. *On Wolfurio, the spear part goes in his right hand and the shield goes in his left hand. *In Ball Form, the spear is located inside the shield when closed. *Lanzato was the first of the Battle Brawlers' BakuNano to appear in the anime. *Its name is similar to Lansor and they have similar appearances. *Lanzato resembles a Spartan shield and spear, like in ancient history. This makes sense because Wolfurio is like a Roman/Greek warrior. *It is the only BakuNano seen with it's Bakugan to use an ability. *You can get Lanzato in a Mechtogan Extension pack. *In Royale Pain, it was accidentally called Lanzata. *In Dangerous Beauty and Dark Moon, it was called Spear Aegis, which is one of Wolfurio's abilities. Gallery Anime Smashion13.PNG|Lanzato in Sphere mode (closed) Smashion11.PNG|Lanzato in Sphere mode (open) Smashion6.PNG|Wolfurio with Lanzato in Sphere mode Wolfurio with lanzato.JPG|Wolfurio with Lanzato in real mode Wolfurio using Terra Seel.JPG|Wolfurio about to use Spear Aigan with Lanzato Wolfurio using Terra Seal.JPG|Wolfurio using Terra Seal with Lanzato Wolfurio using one of lanzato's abilty.JPG|Wolfurio/Lanzato using an unknown ability Wolfurio with Lanzato & Boulderon.JPG|Wolfurio using Lanzato Wolfurio & Boulderon about to reattack the mechatogen.JPG|Wolfurio and Boulderon wolfurio using TERRA SHIELD.png|Wolfurio/Lanzato using ability Terra Seal FffdsaaPicture 12.png|Wolfurio using Lance Geiss Tristar Boulderon Wolfurio.jpg|Trister, Wolfurio and Boulderon Wolfurio 5.png Wolfurio 3.png Wolfurio 1.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0009.jpg Ssssssssssssssssssssssss.jpg Drago and wolfurio1.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 10.57.11 PM.png Game 1934234234.PNG Official3.PNG Bakugan Dimensions LanzatoBDAbility.jpg L.PNG Baku5.PNG Silver Lanzato Closed.png Gold Lanzato Closed.png Copper Lanzato Closed.png Copper_Lanzato.png Silver_Lanzato.png Gold_Lanzato.png Category:BakuNano Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Weapons Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Castle Knights